


Sex Ed (CanadaxReader)

by Amvee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, High School, Lemon, One Shot, Out of Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, School, School Project, Sex, Sex Education, Sexual Content, Somewhat, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amvee/pseuds/Amvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mathew is somewhat Ooc.<br/>Originally posted on DA.<br/>This is the updated version.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sex Ed (CanadaxReader)

**Author's Note:**

> Mathew is somewhat Ooc.  
> Originally posted on DA.  
> This is the updated version.

Walking up to your Health and Science class you met up with Alfred, one of your best friends.

"Sup _(y/n)_!" The american said giving you his signature toothy grin.

"Sup bro." You said pulling him into a hug.

"Nothing much. What about you?" He asked pulling away

"Same, but oh, do you know what were doing in sex ed today?" You asked walking into the boring classroom. The walls were white brick, a white board with black markers, and the desk were so close to the ground, so much you had to stretch your legs out. Although you didn't mind much it did sometimes bother you, especially when there was a test and you had to sit in that position for hours.

"Look at the board dude." Alfred said pointing to the it. You playfully punched him in the arm before reading it. In big black letters written across the board was this sentence, 'Today we will be pairing up for a project about reproduction system.'

"That's a bit weird..." You mumbled to yourself.

"Yeah," Alfred agreed,"I mean we all know babies come from storks."

You just rolled your eyes at his response. You knew he wasn't the brightest but really?,"No they don't Alfred. Babies come from a woman's vag."

"What?" He asked wide eyed before taking a sip of a milkshake that some how appeared in his hands.

"Where did you, never mind." You were too used to these odd occurrences to ask, and changed the subject back to the baby making,"Don't you pay any attention in this class?"

You crossing your arms waiting for a response. He didn't answer, looked like he was spacing out, again."Yo!"

"Sorry I was-" He began.

"Yeah whatever you dork." You laughed taking a seat in your desk. You dropped your backpack to he floor as a familiar french boy sat on your desk.

"Ohonon, hello my beautiful _(y/n)_." Francis said as he took a few strands of your hair in his hand, letting them slip between his fingers,"Seems like we will be learning about the reproduction system. What to be my partner so I can-"

"Down Francis." You said reaching up and attempting to push him off your desk. He hadn't budged an inch, you let out an exasperated annoyed sigh. 

"Just wait mon cheir, you will be mine one day." He hoped off your desk and walked off to Antonio, the spanish boy with the nice bum...Anyways, you sat there thinking if this was a paired assignment, and if it was you were praying to god you wouldn't get paired up with Francis. Soon the bell rang and everyone came rushing in and taking their seats.

"As you read on the board we will have a project to do, it is due in three days. Now this a paired assignment, so I will be picking out your partners." Mr. Rosinbrook said. You just sighed in annoyance as you saw Francis winking at you.

"Okay, now..." He looked down at his board and began to call out names,"Alfred and...uhm Francis. Gilbert and Lovino..." He continued for sometime until you heard him call your name.

"And _(y/n)_ you will be paired with Matthew."

"Who is Matthew?" You asked raising your hand high.

"Oh, meh...He's the Canadian." You teacher shrugged walking back to his desk, leaving you confused. Who exactly was this Mathew? You had no clue there was even a Matthew in this class.

"Ah, so sorry I'm late." Said a boy with a light voice bursting through the door. He had shoulder length blonde hair, and violet eyes that were shielded by glasses. 'How could I not have noticed such a cutie before?' You asked yourself. "I had to feed Kumajirou before I got here."

"That's fine, You're the new student?" You're teacher said prying his eyes from his laptop to eye the boy that stood at the door. Wow, your teacher was, nice?

"Yes!" Mathew said

"Well we're doing a project, and you're partner is _(Y/N)_." He took his eyes off the boy and looked back down at his laptop.

"Okay!" The boy said nodding his head, the curl sticking out from the top of his head bopping up and down."Wait, who is that?"

 Mr.Rosinbrook pointed to you before resuming to work on some things on his desk.

"So, do you know what we're doing?" He asked taking a seat next to you. His violet orbs stared into your _(e/c)_ ones making you blush. You quickly pulled your eyes away before answering,"A project about the reproductive system, so pretty much sex."

"Oh." He said getting red faced."How are we going to do it then?"

  
You just raised a brow at the blonde.

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" His face began to turn redder than one of Antonio's tomatoes, which were pretty red.

"I know what you meant, I just wanted to mess with you." You laughed. He began to calm down, his face returning to its normal color. You then tossed him a book with the right page. You sat there skimming through it before the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"Hey Matthew." You called the Canadian over.

"Yeah _(y/n)_?" He asked.

"Don't you think one of us should come over to each others house so we can get this done faster?" You asked.

"S-sure." He stuttered blushing.

"Kay then. Just give me your address and I'll be over." You handed him your phone and watched him type in the address before handing it back to you. You thanked him before hopping onto your bus and riding home. Many thoughts went through your head before the bus came to a screeching halt you, knocking you from them. Jumping off the bus you headed to your front door unlocking it, and stepping inside. Tossing your _(f/c)_ backpack across the room you walked off to the kitchen, stomach roaring. Opening the fridge you decided to make some sort of concoction out of the various ice creams. Plopping them into a crystal bowl (that was just perfectly laying there might I add) you pulled out whip cream, cherries, and threw them on.

  
While eating the savory treat you got some on your white top and you couldn't get it off. Deciding it was getting close to the time to head over to Matthew's you changed your shirt. You didn't want to look like a slob in front of the boy. Opening up your closet you chose your _(f/c)_ top, but it didn't match your pants, which were bright orange. Pulling on a pair of light blue shorts and black converse you jetted downstairs. Picking up your pack you headed out the door, but not before you grabbed your keys. 

Sticking them in the ignition you sped off to Matthew's house. It wasn't very hard to find considering he only lived a few blocks away from you.

* * *

 

 

*Knock-knock* you banged on his front door noticing that the light outside was fading. Wind picked up and soon your hair whipped your face. You cursed under your breath hoping Mathew would hurry up and open the door, you were getting cold.

"Oh hello _(y/n)_." Matthew smiled opening the door.

"Hey." You greeted, a slight blush dusting your cheeks. You nearly tripped when stepping inside but luckily Mathew caught you.

"Oh, thanks." You blushed still in his arms.

"No problem." His face soon became red.

"So, when do you want to do this?" You asked pushing yourself off to take a look around. The house was oddly silent."Are you're parents home?"

"Oh, no and right now if you like." He said looking around."Where is Kumajirou?"

"What?" You asked confused.

"My pet. He's probably just taking a nap though. I was kinda hoping he could meet you." He laughed nervously making your blush brighter."We should probably start the project now. You did get here pretty late."

"Could I spend the night if it gets to dark. I mean. like I'm scared of the dark." You asked embarrassed.

  
"S-sure." He stuttered. Walking up to the room you found a white fluff ball sleeping in a corner, z's floating over its head.

"Is that Kumajirou?" You whispered trying not to wake the white mass.

"Yeah." He smiled guiding you into his room. Taking a seat on his bed you examined the room. The walls were white, mostly bare except for a giant Canadian flag hung over his king sized bed, which was pretty soft. Stepping onto the oak wood floor of his bed room you made your way over to his bed.

"So how are we going to do this? I mean like this project seem's a tad odd for us to be doing." You said, trying to make sense of it in your head.

"I don't know, maybe he was just tired and wrote some weird stuff on the board." Matthew suggested.

"Well if that's the case, we don't have to do this til last minute." You said flinging your back onto the bed, your head hitting a pillow. 

"Can I tell you something?" Matthew blushed taking a seat on the bed. He was a  good bit away from you, fidgeting with his hands.

"What?" You questioned still laying there.

"What do you want to do then?" Mathew asked, inching closer to you.

You sat back up and glared at the Canadian. You moved yourself a little closer to him. He just looked at you wide eyed and confused. You cupped his cheek trying to calm him down. He was hesitant of your touch at first but soon leaned his face into your hand.

"You wanna makeout?" You asked casually.

"Uh!" His eyes grew even wider,"Uh....Okay..."

You smiled pulling him down into a kiss. He was taken back by this but soon gave in, into the kiss you slipped your tongue out and began to lick his lower lip. Catching your drift he opened his mouth slightly, you let your tongue slip inside and dance inside his mouth. 

"_(y/n)_" Matthew blushed pulling away as he caught his breath, a trail of spit connecting your lips.

 

"I'm sorry." You said shyly turning away.

  
He took hold of your chin so you could face him."I-it's alright."

"Well in that case." You smirk tacking hold of his shoulders, pinning him to the bed. Leaning down you kissed him passionately. This time he didn't let you have your way with his mouth, he decided to fight back and ended up winning. Traveling in your cavern he left no place left untouched. Soon his hands took hold of your waist pulling you down, hips touching. Bodies now touching you began to fill with heat. You parted  your lips from his, and went to his neck, one of your hands traveling up his shirt to whip it off. His shirt flew in the air, along with his moans that filled the room. You smirked against his skin before continuing to nip and suck at his neck.

"_(y/n)_." He moaned tugging at the bottom of your shirt. You nodded, him proceeding to strip you of your shirt. Once it was off you were some how pinned underneath him, your hands roaming his defined chest and abs. Reaching a hand behind your back he unclasped your bra, throwing it off. Never being seen naked before by someone made you blush, instantly covering your exposed upper half. But you felt nice since it was him, and how sweet he was he wasn't going to judge you so you instead wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down. His lips immediately making contact with the pleasure spots on your neck. You bit your lip suppressing a moan as his hands met contact with your breast. Massaging them he sucked the sensitive skin of your neck.

  
With shaky hands you went to his pants, unzipping them. He kicked them off and undid your shorts. Pulling them off you noticed his mouth had left the vicinity of your neck, kissing down to your breast. You gasped as his warm tongue met contact with a perk bud. Arching your back you wanted him closer, inside of you. His hand went down the expanse of your stomach, crawling under your lacy panties, and sticking a slightly curved finger in you. 

You gasped enjoying the attention to your vital region's, "M-Matthew."

Sticking another finger in he pumped in and out, stretching you. You clawed your nails into his arms, tossing your head back loving this. Going faster you came onto his fingers, your panties wet. Dragging them off of you, you pulled his boxers down. His long hard erection popping forward. You were surprised at the size, you couldn't possibly think that this would fit inside of you.

"M-Mathew?" You stuttered."Do you mind if you put on a condom for this." Why? Because safe sex is the best sex!

He leaned over, straddling your hips between his knees, and took out a condom from a nearby drawer. Peeling off the foil package before rolling it over his member. 

  
Pushing you back down he placed his hands on your hips, your hands entangled in the messy sheets, readying yourself for the pain. You bit down hard on your lip, worried.

  
Placing himself in front of your wet entrance you nodded, him sliding into you, his eyes widening at he new sensation. It was painful and tears nearly fell from your eyes. You knew this would be painful from the begging but never this much. Holding himself in place until you signaled for him move. He went slow until you begged him to go faster, he did. But not too much, you two where both new to this.

"_(y/n)_, your so tight." Matthew grunted pumping faster. Arching you back you made the task easier for him. The heat building inside of you was begging for release. Tightening around his member you felt near your end.

"Oh Matthew!~" You moaned releasing your built up heat. He soon came after you, moaning your name out in pure ecstasy.

"_(y/n)_!" He moaned, tossing his own head back.

  
Falling beside you he pulled you in and kissed you sweetly on the forehead. He brought a hand on his member slipping the condom off and disposing of it on the trashcan beside the bed.

"Hey Matthew!" A voice said bursting through the door. It was none-other than Alfred. Matthew quickly covered you both, Alfred staring at you two, his eyes wide.

"When Mr.Rosinbrook said for you two to partner up I didn't think he meant like that!" Alfred said, slowly backing out of the room.

"What are you doing here?!" You shrieked horrified.

"I live here, Matthew's my brother." He answered. You stared up at him, your own _(e/c)_ eyes wide.

"Duh." He said before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well..." Matthew began.

"It was nice," you smiled,"Even if Alfred interrupted our moment."

Matthew just laughed tiredly, both of you slipping off to dream land.

* * *

 

Waking up you felt pain in between your legs. Mathew snuggled you closer to him, nuzzling his face into your neck.  
Just to think a day ago you didn't know him and now you were waking up next to him. You mentally laughed at yourself, who does this?  
Thank god today was Saturday so you could spend all day with him, and your parents were out of town.  
By Monday you two were inseparable, boyfriend and girlfriend, two peas in a pod.


End file.
